


Тренер

by WTF_Flash_2019



Series: Мета-олимпийские игры [3]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Hartley Rathaway is a jerk, M/M, Manipulative Eobard Thwane, Press Conference, Some sort out of character, Triathlon, sport!au
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 14:46:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18122432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Flash_2019/pseuds/WTF_Flash_2019
Summary: Триатлон это тройной марафон, но Эобард Тоун никогда не умел ждать.





	Тренер

**Author's Note:**

> Спорт!AU, написанное в рамках общей темы выкладки команды. Циско Рамон и Хартли Ратауэй занимаются триатлоном, Барри Аллен – спринтер. Ава Шарп – спортивный журналист, а Камилла Хванг – пресс-атташе IronMan.
> 
> Конечно же, никакой Бриллиантовой Лиги в октябре нет, но это же AU :)

Всё начинается с интервью перед ежегодным негласным чемпионатом мира по триатлону IronMan. Это обязательное мероприятие для всех участников, входящих в первую двадцатку Мирового рейтинга. Я очень не хочу туда идти, я даже пытаюсь притворится смертельно уставшим. Гарри ловит меня на выходе из гостиницы и не сдается пока не передает меня на руки пресс-атташе соревнований. Камилла мягко мне улыбается, но я знаю, что за её вежливостью и тактичностью скрыта настоящая сталь. Если я попытаюсь улизнуть – она в лучшем случае меня изобьёт, в худшем – кастрирует.

Общая пресс-конференция – самая убогая часть любых соревнований. Обычно вы сидите с серьезной миной перед толпой журналистов и фотографов, тоскливо смотрите на бутылку воды, краем уха прислушиваясь к тому бреду, что несёт ваш тренер. Иногда, отвечаете на какой-нибудь совершенно бессмысленный вопрос, например, о том, какой была гонка. Я так и не понял, что надо говорить, когда у тебя спрашивают очевидные вещи.

С IronMan всё вроде бы иначе, но от некоторых вещей не уйти. Например, от того, что вы сидите с постными лицами, пока главный судья и организаторы несут какой-то бред. Я всё так же тоскливо смотрю на бутылку воды, пока мне в лицо не начинает бить солнце. При всем моём хорошем отношении к Камилле: рассадка не её сильная сторона. Спортсменов размазали по стенам зала, судей и организаторов – посадили в центр. Я, конечно, сижу напротив Хартли. Ратауэй, конечно, не упускает возможности надо мной поиздеваться и, делая вид, что протирает свои очки, пускает мне в лицо солнечные зайчики. На моё счастье, пресс-конференция заканчивается через пять минут.

Я слоняюсь по прессруму в надежде, что в этом году ко мне никто особо не прицепится. Я уже дал два коротких комментария об олимпийском сезоне и один о результатах Гранд Финала Мировой серии, прошедшего на Золотом берегу. Гонка выдалась отвратной, я пришел к финишу пятым, но по результатам сезона оказался третьим, и если для предолимпийского года результат был нормальным, то в любой другой это было бы настоящим провалом. 

Моим надеждам, конечно, не суждено сбыться. Камилла с улыбкой цепляет меня под руку и, словно на буксире, тянет в сторону пары кресел и столика. В одном из них уже сидит какая-то блондинка. Я нервно сглатываю, когда она отрывается от телефона и поднимает на меня взгляд. Это Ава Шарп. Я только что очень крупно влип.

***

Ава Шарп – акула пера. Когда-то она занималась бегом, потом ушла в пятиборье и, кажется, даже что-то выиграла на чемпионате Европы, а может быть на мире: я никогда особо не следил за её спортивной карьерой. Не было необходимости – мы с Авой не пересекались. Я до последних лет был тем, кто вряд ли долетит до середины Днепра, в случае с гонкой, я, обычно, заваливался где-то на двадцатом километре, падал вместе с велосипедом, что-то тянул и смотрел на то, как остальные заканчивают гонку, по телевизору. В общем, в круг интересов Авы не входил.

– Циско Рамон? – спрашивает она, пока я сажусь в кресло, так, словно ожидала увидеть здесь кого угодно, только не меня.

Я молча киваю и нервно складываю руки на коленях. Гарри был бы сейчас очень кстати, но Уэллс, конечно же, сумел свинтить от ответственности и сбежал с интервью под очень благовидным предлогом: в это самое время на другом конце планеты Джесси выходила на старт одного из финальных этапов Бриллиантовой Лиги.

– Поздравляю Вас с бронзой по итогам Мировой Серии, – говорит она и, вероятно включает диктофон на телефоне, после чего кладёт его на столик между нами и начинает пристально на меня смотреть.

– Спасибо, – говорю я, ерзая в кресле.

– Расскажите о своей подготовке. Ещё пару лет назад вы были в лучшем случае сороковым в мировом рейтинге, но буквально пара сезонов подняла вас в первую пятерку. Феноменальный результат, особенно для такого вида как триатлон.

Что я могу ей сказать? Что он закономерен? Предсказуем? Нет, совсем нет. Когда я уходил от Тоуна, я не думал, что продолжу бегать, плавать и крутить педали. Я думал, что моя жизнь закончена. 

– В моей подготовке многое изменилось с приходом нового тренера, – я стараюсь быть максимально сдержанным, чтобы не съезжать на проторенную дорожку поливания Тоуна грязью. Это тяжелое испытание. Примерно 34 километр на втором этапе при сильном боковом ветре с залива.

– Харрисон Уэллс до Вас тренировал только свою дочь. Почему он сделал для Вас исключение? – Ава не задаёт вопросы: она ведёт допрос и явно хорошо сделала свою домашнюю работу.

– Зовите его Гарри, – отвечаю я, улыбаясь. – Знаете, мы с ним как-то не обсуждали этот вопрос.

Гарри взял меня к себе потому что знал Тоуна, потому что лично знал Барри. Мы были двумя идиотами, которые были под пятой Эобарда. Двумя придурками, которые едва не поплатились жизнью, за своё желание выигрывать. Барри досталось больше всего в физическом плане: мало кто знает, но ещё пара лет и от его колен не останется ничего. Аллену светят два титановых протеза, а может быть даже палочка. 

Я? Меня Тоун уничтожил морально.

Триатлон это выносливость, выжидание и терпение. Тройной марафон. Массовый старт, заплыв в открытой воде. Солнце напекает затылок, от соленой воды трескаются губы и очень хочется пить. Потом велосипед, где за твоей спиной тянется вереница тех, кто пытается тебя подсидеть. И самое тяжелое – бег. Ноги, которые сводит от усталости, голова, которая ничего уже не соображает. Вот что такое триатлон. Но Тоуну было наплевать.

Он тренировал меня так же быстро, резко и яростно, как и трахал меня в раздевалках, гостиничных номерах и на заднем сидении своей машины. Его заводило то, что нас могут поймать. Ему нравилось ломать все устои и правила. Он кайфовал от каждого резкого движения, от вседозволенности и власти. А ещё Тоун не умел и не хотел ждать. И не умеет, пожалуй. Судя по тому, какого цвета шея Хартли, он остался верен своим привычкам.

– Но, наверное, все дело в том, что у меня большой потенциал. 

В отличие от Тоуна Уэллс умел ждать. Меня он дождался.   



End file.
